Tainted Tears
by meet me in my dreams
Summary: Kyou only wanted to feel needed but Akito shows him attention that he never wanted. Can anyone save the cat or will he fall apart without anyone noticing? HatoriShigure story within it also. Mpreg,Angst,ShonenAi,NC,S&M,Tort
1. Chapter 1

I own Crawl he is my baby! Anyone that wants to see Crawl go to K57. own no characters because if I did how many times do you think they'd run in on some boy boy or girl girl action. smirks

For the purose of this story Akito will be male even though she is female. I need her to be a guy.

Chapter 1:

Kyou's Pov

It's raining. I hate the rain. Maybe because it's wet and I'm the cat. That's what everyone thinks at least. I hate the rain though because that's when the sky's crying. It weeps for the souls that walk upon the earth lost and confused. This planet so cold and restless. Everyone wants to be someone else. These people so full of evil. This city tainted in lies. This family cursed. This is why the sky cries for us hopeless souls.

I sigh. This world seems so strange when you look at it for a different point of veiw. We're just many different shades of gray. No black and white. Just grey. Tohru's getting over excited downstairs again. Sounds like Ayame and Hatori are here to. I hear Momiji and Haru. Kagura and Yuki. Shigure and Kisa. Not to mention Hiro's there smarting off to everyone. Uo and Hana. Their all down there laughing and smileing. All but me. They don't notice so I don't care.

They wouldn't want me there anyway. There's storm going and since today was Tohru's birthday everyone got stuck here, but they're all having fun. I think this would be a lighter shade of grey. Just slightly foggy. At least for them. Tohru asked me to come down but I couldn't. I couldn't stand to be in their presence. I couldn't stand to make this an even darker shade of grey. I don't want to cause anyone sadness and yet that's what I bring. The air around me is tainted with despair.

Because I know my freedom will be shortly lived. Soon my life will become nothing more then a bad memory for everyone. Great I was mentioned downstairs. I think black Haru just made his apperance. There's the stomping and there's the busting open my door. "Hey there Kyoukichi. What are you doing up here all by your lonesome? What feel to proud to join us downstairs?" I can't even pull up the will to fight him.

"Go away Haru." No violence not now please. I can't take another fight so quickly after the last one with Yuki. I almost died, but they'll never know. Only Hatori knows the extent of my injuries. I ran before it got any further. I'm a coward and yet I was wise. Yuki had managed to break a rib that barely missed my lung. So please Haru not now. "Not now."

"What was that Kyoukichi? You don't want to fight? Are you a coward?" I can only look out the window and whisper," Yes I am." They're calling his name. He laughs at me and leaves again. That's right laugh. Everyone laugh at the monster. I hate thinking it reminds me to much of what I truly am. When I heal I'll become a moron again and pick fights but not yet. I can't fight yet because if I do I'll get hurt. Then again I always get hurt.

Sounds like people are starting to leave. The rain is starting to let up. Great who is it now. Oh just you Hatori. Sometimes I wonder if he ever smiles. Wait I remember a while ago when he smile for Shigure. I think there's something going on between them I really do. Must be nice to feel wanted. "Kyou." I look at him. "I need you to come with me." That's strange.

"Why?" He looks upset about something, but motions for me to follow. I don't know weither I should go quietly or run. It might be nothing but it could be dangerious. My instincts are kicking in and they tell me to run. I throw open the window and jump onto the roof. I don't know where I'm going to go but my instincts just tell me to run. I jump off the roof and land on my feet. I hear Hatori calling for someone to get me. I stand but before I can get anywhere Yuki has me.

"Got him Hatori." No you idiot let me go. I feel the need to run. I can't go with him. Why's Hatori looking at me like that. Why do I see pity in his eyes? He pulls out a needle. No let me go. Let me go. I'm fighting but it hurts. I feel so weak. Ow Hatori please don't do whatever your about to do. Please. Everything's getting hazy. I can feel the rain on my face. Today the sky will be crying for me.

Everything's dark. I feel so cold. I can barely move. There's a voice over me. I can't make out the words but it sounds so familiar. "Monster." My eyes open wide. I need to get out of here, but I can't move. "That's all you are is a monster. I wonder if you can even feel pain right now." I can feel a warm hand pressing down on my chest. He's stroking it waiting for me to wince. He must know about my rib. Gahh. "Ah so that's where it is. Can you feel this Kyou? Can you feel anything at all?"

He's pressing down harder. It hurts so bad but I can't scream. I close my eyes and try not to think. I can't breath. He's pushing the rib into my lung. No please stop. "St...t..op!." His hand's gone. I gasp for air. I need to get out of here. He's pinning me down. His hand's moveing up from my chest to my neck. Please don't hurt me. He trails his fingers gently down my neck before gripping it firmly.

"What's the matter. Can't breath. Do you really deserve air? Do you deserve this life that was given to you? You are nothing. You never were and never will be. I can find uses for you though. Because even if you are a monster you are a very pretty monster." He lets go of my neck and licks where the bruise is bound to form. I just relized I have no clothes on and neither does he. He pulls away and looks at me a smirk in place. "Tell me Kyou can you feel this?"

Pain erupts through my body as he pushes into me. I try to pull away anything to get rid of the burning feeling. It hurts. He leans next my head and whispers in my ear. "This is what you wanted wasn't it? To feel wanted to feel needed?" I clentch my eyes shut. Tears leak from my eyes. This is the only thing I'm need for. Other people's pleasures. "There's one thing I'm glad for Kyou." He looks at me again. "I'm glad I'm the One. That. Got. To. Break. You." He thrusted into me with every word.

I feel his seed flood into me and mix with the blood that's dripping out. Then everything went black.

Kit: Tell me what you think. please please please. I might make another chapter if you review.. I'll give you a cookie!


	2. But In My Heart's The Memory

I own Crawl he is my baby! Anyone that wants to see Crawl go to K57. own no characters because if I did how many times do you think they'd run in on some boy boy or girl girl action. smirks

For the purpose of this story Akito will be male even though she is female. I need her to be a guy.

Song of the: Feminism is for Everyone by Anti Flag if you wish to hear the song go to 2: But In My Heart's The Memory, And There You'll Always Be

Kyou's Pov

I hate dreaming. Everyone seems to enjoy going to sleep but how can you after your world's been sent off even more. It's been two days since Akito's little visit. As much as it hurts for me to say I have to admit it...I am only good for a sex toy. At least this way I have some form of a purpose. I'm allowed to go back to Shigure's today but I have to wear this collar. It'll shock me everytime Akito needs me. He has the only key.

I'm trapped and it scares me. I'm afraid of how far he'll go. I wonder if anyone even cared that I was gone? Probably not. They have Yuki and Haru to entertain them. Stupid rat, stupid cow. Why was I the stuck being the cat. It hurts to walk but at least I don't have a limp.

I can see the house but the river is so tempting. To just jump in and never come back up. I wonder which way would be the best way to go. Drowning sounds fun but sliting your wrist does to. Maybe I could just go do as the rat says and jump off a fucking cliff. That should make everyone fucking happy. They could all have their hands staind in my blood, but would they care? Hell no.

I'm a punching bag a fuck toy. That's it. Nothing more. Hello. Punch. Kick. Fuck. Goodbye hope you die a painful death. I'm worthless. A monster. At least that's what the little voice in my head keeps telling me. Your a monster that no one will ever love. You'll die alone in that little dingy cage forced to watch your life pass you by. They'll never except you. Your a burden to them. A large burden that no one can stand to bare. Look at what happened to your mother. She killed herself because you were so much of a monster.

I tune out the little voice as I open the door. Hmm no one's home. Correction. There is someone here. Haru's sitting on the couch.He looks up at me. "Hey there Fluffy. How's it going?" I shrug. He pats the seat next to him and I sit down. He's watching a movie about a fox and a dog. Creepy. "So where you been Kitten?"

I look at the t.v. and shrug again. "Nowhere that you should concern yourself over." He shrugs and offers me some popcorn. "Where's everyone else and what the hell are we watching?"

He grins. "Shigure ran away from his editor again. Yuki and Tohru went out with Hana and Uo, and we're watching the fox and the hound. I love this movie so shh." I glare at him. Or I try to at least. I'm to tired to care anymore. I listen to the movie as I start to fall asleep.

"We meet it seems. Such a short time ago. You looked at me. Needing me so. Yet from your saddness our happiness grew, and I found out I needed you too. I remember how we use to play. I recall those rainy days. The fire's glow that kept us warm, and now I find we're both alone. Goodbye may seem forever. Farewell is like the end. But in my heart's the memory and there you'll always be." I look at Haru who has a small smile on his face.

"Did you memorize the words?" He nodded. I sigh and look at the screen. The old woman is dropping the fox off in the forest. Kinda sad really. Haru smiles and pulls me into a hug. I tense up.

"What the hell." He grins and apologizes.

"Sorry it's just I never have anyone to watch this movie with me. They always think it's stupid." He smiles and I relax. This kinda feels nice. Maybe it's the lack of sleep but I feel warm. So warm.

Haru's POV

I look down and when I feel Kyou's weight become slightly heavier. He's asleep. Aww so cute. I snicker. I find it fucking funny. Kagura would die to be in my position. Now that I think about it I kinda feel bad for him. Kinda. I mean itty bitty you can't even see it. I mean who wouldn't feel bad for a guy that has that as their self proclaimed fiancee. I shake. Sometimes I'm glad I became completely gay after the whole incident with Rin.

Shivers again. I look down at Kyou. He's kinda pretty when you get past that bad ass additude. Hmm. I look both ways before touching his face. God his skin is so soft, and warm. I always thought's he'd end up being as cold as he acts. I run my hand down his neck drawing a whimper from him. Aw so cut...What the hell. I pull down a little of his shirt to see a collar. He's got a collar must be more in touch with his cat side then we thought.

I look at it. Hmm. Why does this thing seem familiar. Oh yeah I saw it in a pet shop. It shocks the pets whenever the owner wishs it... Wait. Kyou's not into S and M is he? I look down at the boy. I lay back Kyou falling with me. Oh well I guess this couldn't hurt anyone. I turn back to the movie. I look back at Kyou. "But in my heart's the memory, and there you'll always be." I smile as he snuggles deeper. "You know what Kyou. That one part always reminds me of you. But when the time comes let's not say goodbye but see you soon. Because forever is the end."

Kit: You all reviewd for the cookies didn't you?

monchy: well you see he goes home only to return when Akito feels he is needed. So sad sniff

thetourist: you only wanted me for my cookies! looks around Wow had a stewy moment there. Well thank you.

gimcrak: ok so poliet can't spell damne it

Adi88: I know already said I can't spell. Me no likey the evil spelling. Take it back!

sleepy125: aww thank you

Ketsueki-Ken: Actually I'm really good at lemon's it's just that I'm not sure how much I can get away with on here and plus I never give away my good lemons in the first chapter silly.

Anendee: yeah your right I usually just sit and wonder how wrong the world can be. How currupt it is and how much I'm making it worst. damn the little voice in my head that tells me I'm worthless. That little bit from Kyou's little voice is what mine tells me everytime I'm around the girl I love.And of course I will continue people seem to like it.

Wolf-chan: Thank you thank you does a bow

Jayd Hood: Alright. Thank you

Canvanna: Thank you for all that. I really hope she returns them as well. I wrote a second chapter to that story actually.

Makurayami Ookami: Damn woman your name's to long Kyou kenichi I want my damn present! I'm the only one who hasn't gotten theirs yet. I'm not mean!

Life's Paradox: No no Kyou's not to far gone yet... Please don't die on me the new chapter just came out!

flyingdaggers: see I told you you guys only wanted me for my cookies. If I must continue then I will.

Kit: Hope you guys like. Tell me what you think. please please please. I might make another chapter if you review.. I'll give you a cookie!


	3. Your Cute When You Scream

I own no characters because if I did how many times do you think they'd run in on some boy boy or girl girl action. smirks

For the purpose of this story Akito will be male even though she is female. I need her to be a guy.

Song of the Day: Your Cute When You Scream by: Senses Fail

Chapter 3: Your Cute When You Scream

Kyou's pov

It's to early to be up. It's to early to go to school. It's to early to do anything, but we do it anyway. My neck is sore from the collar. I've never felt it go off but just having it wrapped around my throat is enough to drive me crazy. I just want to rip it off but it's locked with a key and the little thing won't budge. I've tried. Tohru and Yuki are walking in front of me. I guess I should feel left out but strangly enough I feel fine. It doesn't even bother me that the two seem to be getting closer and closer each day. Personally I think their going out and Tohru's just afraid of what I'll say. Then again I always though Yuki was gay.

I guess it doesn't bother me because I think of Tohru as a sister or a cousin. I'm messing with the collar again. I guess I've gotten use to it. I just wonder how much will it hurt when it shocks me? Will it hurt or will I even notice? Well knowing Akito I'll feel it long after it stops. I walk straight into someone and fall backwards. I guess I was to deep into my thoughts. I start to apologize but look up to see Yuki. He's glaring at me, but I can't figure out what I did wrong this time. "What's that around your neck?" I reach to my throat and realize that my collar's hanging out for anyone to see. "You belong to someone?"

I stand up before smirking. "I only belong to the same master that you belong to rat." He opens his mouth to retaliate but I think he realizes what I just said.

"Kyou?" I shake my head and cover the collar with my collar. The clouds overhead promise rain. We walk into the school and into class as the bell sounds. Sitting near the window I start to drift off. The rain's pouring now and my energy's fading fast. I lay my head down. I'm trying to concentrate but it's so hard. I think the teacher just screamed my name. I hear footsteps coming towards my desk. Electricity shoots through my neck making me jump from my desk. It stops and starts again. It hurts but not as much as I though it would.

"Mr. Sohma they called you to go home." I look up at her before grabbing my bag. I walk out in silence. I hear Tohru whispering to Yuki but that's all that I heard. I walk towards the office. Fear seeping into my body as the collar goes off again. I speed up slightly and walk into the small office. Hatori's looking up at me and stands motioning for me to follow him. He leads me out to a black car and opens the backdoor. Akito is sitting in there motioning for me to get in. I listen of course. Running would only cause me more pain. He smirks and pets my head.

" You learn quickly." There's a black window that seperates the driver from the backseat. Akito pushes me backwards onto the seat and twists my head to the side. "We're going to play a game. If you don't make a single sound then I might let you rest tonight, but if I win then you are going to be in pain tomorrow. Agree?" I nod. I have no choice in the matter and we both know that. He licks my neck softly and runs his hand over my chest. I bite my lip to keep silent but I feel so relaxed. He lifts my school shirt and traces around my nipple.

His hand trails lower to my pants and forces them open. I close my eyes trying not to lose myself to his touch. A finger trails on the underside of my cock. It feels so good. He grips me softly. I open one eye and look at him. He's smirking up at me. His other hand trails back to my nipple and twists it softly. He comes up to my ear and licks the lobe and I'm forced to bite my lip again. At this rate I'll have a busted lip before I have anything else. He bites my ear and whispers harshly to me, "I can make you scream." He gripped me harder in his hand. It was painful but I knew my punishment would be worse if I made a sound. Even Akito can't be that cruel to make me scream by any means necessary...right?

I found out how wrong I am. He twistes my nipple sharply again and bites into my neck right above the collar. I hear the unzipping of pants and I squeeze my eyes shut. Heated skin touches mine and a moan sounds from above me. I feel my pants begining pulled off and before I can struggle they're gone. I whimper softly as he pushes a finger into me. I can't seem to catch my breath as he pushes in another and another. Tears form but I won't let them fall. I beg if there is a God please let me keep my tears from falling. I open my eyes and look out the window as lightening twistes beyond the tinted window. I feel him gripping my hips. My instincts tell me to fight back but my heart refuses. My body goes limp. I don't care what he does to me. Because now I'm of use to someone.

Even if it is him. Images of Yuki and Tohru and the others flash through my mind. Tohru laughing with Yuki as they walk ahead of me. Shigure dancing aroundhis house making his little comments here and there. Uo and Hana hugging Tohru. Momiji transforming into a bunny after hugging Tohru and jumping out into the middle of the road and getting hit by a truck...Okay so that never happened but it made me feel a little better about my situation. I feel him rubbing the head against my entrance and I try to sink back into my mind. He positions himself above me and laughes into my ear. "Your cute when you scream." I look to question him but the head pushes through me and flames of pain shoot through me.

A scream rips through my throat as he pushes in further. I try to push him out I try to get away, but I'm trapped. Finally he's buried completely in me and sighs. " I win pet. Time to play." Tears slid down my cheeks as I give up control to him. I think I can actually hear my heart braking. I smile softly at the thought. 'Did I ever have a heart at all?' No came the reply loud and clear. Monsters don't have hearts. Then why do I feel it breaking?

Akito's pov

He smiled. Maybe he's finally realized his purpose and is willing to take it. I pull out to the tip and slam back in. A moan passes through his bleeding lips. It's one of the sweetest sounds I've ever heard. Blood slides down from his lip down his chin and I just can't resist. I lick the trail and lick at his lips. It's intoxicating and it's enough to drive me closer to the edge. I slam into him harder. He's so tight. I wonder why no one ever tried to tamed the wild kitty. I run my fingertips down his arms and smile as he shivers. I am his master and he will soon realize this. I choose who to share him with and I decide what to do with him. My kitty. My monster. My Kyou.

My pov

Akito pulled out again and rammed in roughly one last time before spilling his seed deep into Kyou's body. In Kyou's mind he made out the sounds of the rain tapping lightly against the top of the car. The sound of the gravel crushing under the car. The sound of Akito's harsh breathing. The feel of their bodies still melded together. The smell of sex that filled the backseat of the car. He lost he remember that much and tonight he would be used as a toy time and time again. Yet he no longer cared. The rain outside no longer bothered him. The smell and feel of Akito didn't send him cowering. He felt broken and empty. No memories came to save him from his hell. No one was going to help him. No one was going to care. He was a pet to the sadistic man above him. The only way to escape was to die.

The cliffs and the river came to view in his mind. 'When I leave Akito's side I'll leave everything in this world behind. It's the only way to protect everyone from me. I'm a worthless monster and I'll end up hurting everyone around me. Just like her.'

Kit: Short I know but hey at least I updated. Oh you guys please review and go read my other stories and review those to. Please. puppy eyes

Makurayami Ookami: You will wear the collar for I command it. Plus I never said you weren't going to die. Pish.

Ketsueki-Ken: Wait I reviewed... lost in thought oh yeah. heh never mind. So what were you going to say really. Well my good lemons are actually in my stories Don't and another one that's not as good but still okay and well it's sadistic but it's The stars are Dying. But heh my best lemon isn't on this website and it's from a Harry and Draco story I was doing on Aff before they deleted me and lost a few of my chapter so I can't repost yet. But I still have that chapter that was nothing but striaght up 100 PORN. XD

gure'slilinu: keep your pants on love. I only got to hands and like six stories to do.

Red Kitsune Flames: ok

dark-wolf-soulX: lazy heh yeah I don't think he liked it to much. now I don't think he cares.

Isilme : ah it's no fun if I can't kill him. -- Plus that was a pretty random thought at first. I like bis as my friend to... heh I just hate have the one friend that I like that's the same sex as me that doesn't know or at least won't tell what the hell she is. Jebus. Hehe I'm sure we could have been friends. Course you would have gone through and delt with me jumping from bleachers running into traffic at band camp and plotting to take over the world for a year but other then that...pulls out list welp let's not go over every stupid thing I've done we'd be here awhile. Plus I have recently developed a cookie fetish. I love cookies. I eat therefore I am one. I run around school screaming fear me I'm a cookie! XD

Helen : I like making sad things. Woot woot take down the spelling. And I love the fox and the hound I had an midi clip from the movie going that said that part and I thought it's be cute to have Haru say it.

amanda Orozco : okay okay I'll continue.

Kit: sits in a corner with her cookies and computer. I got a cookie lal lalala Hope you guys like. Tell me what you think. please please please. I might make another chapter if you review.. I'll give you a cookie!


	4. The Pains of the Cat and The Problems

I own no characters because if I did how many times do you think they'd run in on some boy boy or girl girl action. smirks

For the purpose of this story Akito will be male even though she is female. I need her to be a guy. There's a Shigure and Hatori lemon in here.

Song of the Day: Look To The Sky by: I don't know O.o it's from DDR Konami mix

Chapter 4: The Pains of the Cat and The Problems of The Dog and Dragon

Hatori walked into the dark room that had the broken and battered Kyou tied to a wall. Hatori looked over the boy's wounds quickly. Kyou's eye was black and welts ran down his arms and legs. Blood dried at random spots on his body. A bruise was forming on his abdomen. Hatori sighed and ran a hand over the bruise before applying an ointment to the darkened flesh. Kyou wimpered at the touch but still remained unconscious. He untied the ropes around Kyou's arms and gently laid the boy down. He covered him with a blanket and retreated out of the room. He gave the boy a quick apology and ran from the doorway.

Hatori threw away the used wrappers. He walked towards his room in the house and walked in quickly locking the door behind him. Bile rose in his throat but he pushed it back down leaving the vile taste behind. He covered his mouth and fell onto the floor. "Hatori?" The dragon looked up to find Shigure looking at him. Hatori quickly wiped the tears that began to form away. Hatori shook his head and walked to his bedroom.

"Is it Kyou?" Hatori nodded and laid his head down on the soft pillow. Shigure sat on the bed at his friend's side. He stroked the black hair in a comforting manner. "It'll be okay Tori." 'I hope.' Hatori nodded and snuggled into Shigure's side. "Tori I don't think you should get that close to me. Oomph." Hatori sat up and pushed Shigure back onto the bed. "Uhh Tori? Hatori? What's going on? Is this a new game? HATORI!" Hatori nuzzled into Shigure's neck taking in more of his scent. The dog sniffed the air as relization hit him. "Oh fuck it's that time of the year! Hatori's on his mating period!" Shigure stopped. "Wait a tick...June, July, it's October so that means...I'm on mine too!" And with Shigure's mind shut off and relenquished control to his desires.

A growl tore from Shigure's throat as he flipped Hatori over and bit at the dragon's neck. Hatori let out a whimper as he attempted to get some friction against his clothed erection. Shigure pressed his semi hard cock into Hatori's causeing both men to groan. "Shi...gure.." Shigure looked up at the dragon a smirk on his face.

"Pretty pretty little dragon. What to do what to do." He grabbed both of Hatori's wrists and placed them above his head. He licked the side of Hatori's face. "Tasty." Hatori whimpered.

"Gure." He thrusted into Shigure. "More. Please." Shigure smirked and held the dragon's wrists with one hand the other trailing down the man's body. He undid the buttons on Hatori's coat and took in more of his scent. An idea hit his lust struck mind. He removed the dragon's coat and shirt quickly. He sat up and removed the belt of his robe and tied Hatori's arms together.

"There there my little dragon. What do you want?" He pressed a hand against the bare skin. Hatori took in a quick breath.

"I...I.ah." Words fummbled through his brain but none came out. Shigure smirked at the speechless man.

"What dog got your tounge?" Hatori shook his head. "Now I do." Shigure pressed his lips to Hatori's and licked the bottom lip. Hatori opened his mouth and let out a moan as Shigure pulled off his pants. Shigure pulled back and slid his tounge down the other man's body. He licked over each nipple before licking at every crvest on Hatori's chest. The dragon let out a small whimper as Shigure blew air over his semi hard cock. "Don't worry love, you'll have your release soon. " Shigure pulled back from Hatori and removed his clothes before resuming his position above the trapped dragon.

"Sh..Shi.. ahhh." The two heated members rubbed together sending shocks of pleasure ran through the men. Shigure smirked as he laid his head on Hatori's neck.

In a hushed voice he asked him, "Do you want me?" Hatori's head shook side to side as pants escaped his mouth.

Shigure thrusted his erection against the dragon's asking him again. Hatori let a whimper followed by a cry of yes. The dog drew a finger over Hatori's chest up his throat and to his mouth.

"Suck." Hatori looked at the man above him a lustful look in his eyes before pulling the finger into his mouth. Shigure smiled and pushed two more in. Hatori's tounge wrapped aroung the slenders digits. Shigure bit back a moan as he thought about that mouth around him. After a few more seconds Shigure pulled the fingers out with a low 'pop'. He trailed his fingers back down the heated flesh of his soon to be lover. The dragon's back arched off the bed slightly when the fingers touched his erection only to whimper when they left.

Shigure pulled the man's legs apart gently as he traced around the man's entrance. Without warning he pushed a finger in to the second knuckle. Hatori cried out at the sudden invasion. Shigure stroked him with his other hand getting the man to relax as he pressed the second finger past the puckered hole. Tears leaked from Hatori's eyes. Shigure noticed and kissed them away. " Just breath." He pushed in a third finger and let out a groan. "Damn Tori. Your tight. Perfect." Shigure ran his fingers against Hatori's inner walls searching for the one place that would make Hatori forget all his pain. A scream from Hatori let him know that he found it. "Bingo!"

The dragon glared at the dog above him. "Shigure Sohma. If. You. Don't. Get. Inside. Of. Me. This. Instant. I. Will. KILL YOU!" Shigure laughed softly at the unwinded tone of Hatori's voice.

"As you wish." Shigure removed the robe and tossed it to the ground. He looked around the room until he noticed a bottle of lotion. He looked at the bottle and laughed, "So Hatori does strawberries and chapagne really work for you?" Hatori growled at the dog but it came as more of a whimper.

"Shigure." He whined.

"Alright alright." He smiled at the dragon before popping the bottle open and pouring a generious amount onto his erection. He rubbed the lotion around until he was sure it would cause the least pain for the dragon. Shigure postion himself against Hatori's entrance. He rubbed the head of his length against the tight hole before pushing it into he other man. Hatori tightened around the intrusion and let out a gasp.

"Shigure. It hurts." Shigure shook his lusted mind in attempt to clear the fog.

"It'll stop soon." He kissed the man throat as he pushed deeper into man. Hatori's brain finally stopped as waves of pleasure hit him. His breaths came in gasps as Shigure pushed the rest of the way in. Pleasure surounded the two men as they began a tempo as old as man. Hatori wrapped his arms around Shigure's neck as said man bent Hatori's knees to get better axcess. It only took a few moments before Shigure found Hatori's prostate and began pushing into the bundle of nerves. Sweat covered the two men as they gained speed . The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room along with the moans of the two men.

"Shigure ..I..I gonna..." Shigure pushed his lips against the dragon's.

"Me..Too." Hatori let out a long moan as he spilt his seed between his and Shigure's chest. His muscles clamped down around Shigure's member. The dog thrusted a few more times before filling the dragon with his own seed. Shigure fell to Hatori's side as the dragon's eyes fell. The two drifted off to sleep wrapped within each others arms. All of the problems of the Sohma house faded away for the two...at least until morning came and all hell broke loose.

Kit: heh sorry it's been awhile guys but the last month and a half have been hell for me. My best friend killed himself may 10 and then around may 29 I left for europe and came back on the 9 the 10 and 11 I was crying my eyes out cause it had made a month since he died. Then my rooms been a mess so yeah I'm sorry. I haven't forgotten this story I swear I think it's doing the best out of all of my stories. heh oh yeah I've decided to add a few things into my story so don't be surprise if we see more hatori and shigure moments. Well love you guys leave me a comment please let me know I'm still good at something in this world.


	5. A Lesson in Sexual Interecourse

I own no characters because if I did how many times do you think they'd run in on some boy boy or girl girl action. smirks

For the purpose of this story Akito will be male even though she is female. I need her to be a guy.

Song of the Day: Chemicals React By: Aly & AJ

Chapter 5: A Lesson In Sexual Intercourse

Hatori stood over the toliet puking time and time again. It had been like this for almost a week. He wiped his mouth and flushed the contents. Not only had he been feeling bad but had the strangest cravings for food. Peanut butter and mustard on roast beef. Just the thought made him hungry. "What the hell is happening to me?"

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity." Hatori turned to face Haru.

"If that is the case Haru then I've been insane from the moment I met Shigure and Ayame." Haru smirked.

"I think those two could make anyone go nuts, and a few other things maybe." Hatori blushed at the underlined statement.

"What do you mean, Haru?" Haru laughed.

"I think you know what I mean Tori-san. It's a good thing that I was the one who found you and Akito." Hatori blushed darker. 'Damn emotions.'

"Yea. Thank you again for not telling anyone Haru." Haru nodded but seemed lost in thought. He turned.

"I'm going to go visit Kyou." Hatori blinked. 'Kyou?' He looked at Haru's face which seemed filled with a distant longing. 'No fucking way.'

"Just don't get attached to him, Haru. Relationships never work out for us." Haru smiled.

"A little late there Tori-san. Oh yeah by the way why don't you try out a **pregnancy** test." Hatori blinked as Haru walked out.

"**Pregnancy** test? There's fucking no way in hell!" The gurggle in his stomache stopped him from any further outbrusts. Once again Hatori was throwing up into the toilet. 'Maybe it wouldn't hurt to get one. I mean I'm a guy what's the worst that could happen?'

4 mintues later

"I'm going to fucking kill him!" Hatori looked down at the little plastic stick. He kept spare **pregnancy** tests he was a docter after all. There were two lines on it that represented pregnant. Hatori attemped to take even breaths but soon found stress easing it's way through his body causeing him to hyperventilate. "How can this happen. How could something like this happen." Tears started to fill his eyes. "This can't be right I can't take care of a child. Not with Akito here. I can't even protect Kyou. What would he do if he found out?" Hatori wrapped his arms around his knees and cried.

He tried to control his emotions but it seemed so hard when he looked at everything that had happened. He remembered waking up that morning wrapped up in Shigure's arms and feeling calm for the first time in almost ever. Then he opened his mouth and scremed at Shigure. He didn't want to make him go but things wouldn't work for them. Plus Shigure was more of a pervert then people knew, and they knew alot. Now here he was crying not because he was unloved but because one night he screwed up and got fucked and became pregnant. What the hell was he going to tell his child? How was he supposed to protect them and Shigure from Akito's wrath? He was just one person. He was weak. Hatori sighed.

"I have to get rid of it." Tears fell quicker. "It's the only way."

"What's the only way?" Hatori's head shot up.

"Haru? I thought you went to visit Kyou." He quickly wiped his eyes.

"I kinda got lost."

"It's only been four minutes!"

"What can I say I'm setting a record." He walked over to Hatori.

"Haru. Someone needs to put a beeper on you or something. You can't keep randomly bursting into peoples' rooms like this." Haru sighed.

"It's a good thing I did. Now what were you planing to get rid of?" Hatori looked down." Tori-san. Tell me." Hatori bit his lip.

"It's nothing Haru." Haru blinked then went black.

"Like hell it's nothing. Whatever it is has you sad enough to cry. You the heartless bastard crying. Something's fucking wrong and your going to tell me or I'm going to beat it out of you!" Hatori sniffed and held up the little plastic stick. Haru looked at it.

"So he did get you pregnant." Hatori nodded. "You can't get rid of it Tori-san. That'll only make you feel like shit. If Akito finds out you'll find a way to save your baby, but you should tell Shigure. I don't think he'd want you to get rid of the child either." Hatori looked up at him. "Well what are you waiting for Tori. Go call him and tell him to get over here. I'm going to go and try to find my way to his house, or close to it someone will find me...eventually." Hatori nodded and Haru left. Hatori looked at the phone.

He picked it up and dailed the number he knew well and took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing."

Kit: Okay everyone we're done with this chapter. Hope you like it so far. Please reveiw and I'll try to update sooner. Gomen Nasai!.


	6. Define Pregnant part 1

I am here and I am sorry for not updating in awhile but here I am.

I own no characters because if I did how many times do you think they'd run in on some boy boy or girl girl action. smirks  
For the purpose of this story Akito will be male even though she is female. I need her to be a guy.  
Song of the Day: How could an angel break my heart by Toni Braxton oh yeah if anyone of my fans are on myspace message me if you want to add me as a friend

Chapter 6: Define Pregnant

"Oh no. Oh god please no. I can't. I can't be." Kyou sobbed into his pillow. It had started with him feeling quesy to him throwing up at random moments. He was afraid something was wrong with him. He was terrified actually. Akito liked to make things worse when he was sick. He had hoped things would get better but it didn't and soon he brought it up with Shigure. The dog had been no help at all.

All the stupid mutt could say was "Aw Kyou sounds like a pregnant woman. " It didn't help Kyou when Yuki put his two cents in by throwing a pregnancy test at him. Though the thought was stupid Kyou used the test and to his dismay it was positive. He had never cried so hard in his life. Not only was his virginity ripped from him but now he was carrying the mad man's child.

"I can't do this. I can't. " Kyou couldn't handle it. He was trapped now. Any hope of escapeing his prison was gone in an instant. "I can't." 

"Can't what?" Kyou's head shot up. He looked into the eyes of none other than Haru.

"What do you want?" he asked bitterly.

Haru looked at the tear stained face. "Well I heard crying and then I heard I can't god it was like this at Hatori's too."

Kyou sniffed, "Well I bet he isn't haven't as bad a day as me." Haru laughed.  
"Nah he just found out he's pregnant with Shigure's baby."

"Hatori too?" Haru smirked.

"What are you trying to say Kyou? Are you carry Shigure's other child?" He meant it as a joke but the sorrow that passed over the boy's face made him bite his laugh back. "Kyou are you okay?" The boy shook his head as he fell into Haru's arms.

"I'm pregnant with someone else's baby. With his." Haru patted the boy's back as he sobbed out how he found out. He cried harder as he sobbed out that he didn't know what to do.

Haru sat there lost in his own thoughts. His poor little kitten was such a mess. He looked down and noticed his little pet was asleep and shivering. Haru smiled and covered himself and kyou in a blanket. "Don't worry, my love. I'll protect you."

Somewhere off in the distance a phone rang. Shigure picked it up and with a voice that screamed shoot me he said, "Hello paco's pastery service we serce them all not and hot. Prefrence please male female? Blond? Brunnete. We even have them bald. So please who do you wish to fill with your own special cream filling?"

Silence greeted him. Followed soon by a small cough. "Do you always have to prove your stupidity?" Shigure laughed.

"Why Tori I haven't talked to you since you kicked me in the head for being in your bed. What do I owe this glorious call to?" He heard Hatori sigh on the other line.

"Shigure, we need to talk."

"But Tori we are"

"Dammit Shigure. I meant we need to talk as in you here in front of me."

"Oo lala a secret meeting with Tori-san. What have I done now. Should I call Aya for the meeting too?"

"No. No Aya. Please Shigure I'm begging you. Come over and please don't act like a moron. Please."

"Okay Hatori. Oh yeah. Is everything okay?"

Hatori sighed again. " I don't know. Please just come over."

"Alright Hatori I'll be right there."

I'm sorry it's short but the computer I'm on is being a little whore so I'll post the next chapter when I go back home. But see I'm alive


	7. Define Pregnant part 2

Tainted Tears OH MY GOD GUYS this story kicks ass!

Sorry I know it has been forever just wow. My December took off and yeah wow. It's been so long and just wow. I reread this story and decided I would fuck myself. I looked at my computer and actually said update bitch.... so yeah. Here I am Oh and yay great news I've been diagnosed with severe depression and fit 9 of the 9 criterias for Borderline Personality Disorder so in an attempt to get away from the crappy reality I have decided to return with a passion to my fanfictions no more sadness!

Define Pregnant Part 2

Shigure arrived at the Sohma house twenty mintues after the phone call with Hatori. Now Shigure wasn't one to worry, but if Hatori was worried, he was worried, and the man was clearly made his way throught the maze of homes until he reached Hatori. He stared blankly at the door debating on what to say. Now Shigure loved the man with all his heart, but he'd never say that outloud, he had a reputation to uphold after all, so with a fake smile on his face and a thought in his head he knocked upon the door.

Hatori opened the door slowly and Shigure let what ever idiotic thing he was about to say die in his throat. Tears stained Hatori face and Shigure had the urge to wipe them away. 'This is bad,' said the voice in the back of the Dog's mind. Hatori stepped aside to let the other man enter. Shigure walked in a list of possibilities rushing through his head, each one more ridiculous then the last.

Hatori shut the door as Shigure began his assult of questions. "Did you hurt someone? Did you kill a man in a gunfight? Did you kill Kyou? Oh no, not Kyou! No, wait! Did you kill Akito? Are you mad? Am I mad? Did I kill a man in a drunken rage and you are the only one who knows about it and now you plan to blackmail me into being your sex slave! Oh the horror!"

To which Hatori replied," No. No. No. Moron. No. Possibly. Definatly. Shut up moron!" Shigure sat on the small sofa and looked up at the man and sighed.

"Why am I here Hatori?" Hatori swallowed uncomfortably.

"Well Shigure, you know what happens when two people have sex right?" Shigure nodded his head, stopped, and then shook his head. Hatori sighed. "When a man and woman have sex sometimes she gets pregnant" Shigure nodded then jumped up.

"You got a girl pregnant?" Hatori sighed once more.

"No I didn't." Shigure blinked.

"Then why bring up the birds and the bees?" Shigure looked into Hatori's eyes for an answer.

"You got someone pregnant." The color drained from Shigure's face.

"Who?" Hatori sniffed and looked striaght into Shigure's eyes.

"Me."

Well guys I'll be back on later to write more tonight. Need to work on something else real quick.


	8. The price of freedom is your life

I lied I know. Sorry. I had a really weird dream last night. Some guy got raped in it and I thought of the story and went oh shit! It was a really weird dream and I can't remember or I'd tell you guys about it.

Tainted Tears

Chapter 7: The price of freedom is your life

Waking up was the hardest part, but I knew something was wrong. I open my eyes and looked down to where Kyou had once been. He wasn't there. Panic began to run through my veins as I jumped to my feet. "Kyou!" I screamed. I ran through the house, no one was there. A note from Tohru and Yuki on the fridge, no Shigure in sight, and Kyou was missing, I slam open the door and runn towards the woods screaming out his name. I'm running, sweat pouring down my face, my heart is pounding in my head, I know my head will hurt by the end of this, but I have to find him.

Somewhere in my gut I knew something was wrong. I didn't know where I was going, but my feet lead me and my heart seemed to feel where he was. I rushed through the last batch of trees into the clearing. At the end was a cliff that dropped into a lake and at the edge stood Kyou. Tears stained his face as he looked back at me. "Kyou." I whispered.

"Go away, you stupid cow." He said with no hatered in his voice. The wind blew lightly pushing the orange locks over his eyes making the image of Kyou seem so small. The anger and passion for the fight gone now, all that remained was a broken soul. I could feel the tears in my eyes as the realization of his intentions came to me. Kyou was going to jump. I took a step foward towards him and he took a step back. " I said go away!" I shook my head.

"Please don't." Kyou shook his head at me.

"I have to. I can't do this. I can't. Not that monsters child. I can't let the baby suffer that way. I just can't." A new stream of tears fell.

"Kyou, please. Come to me." Kyou looked up at me. His eyes red with tears falling.

"I can't." He turned to the cliff.

"Then let me go to." I whispered. A part of me knew that if Kyou went over the cliff then I to would go. He looked back at me confusion on his face.

"Why?" I shrugged.

"I'm nothing without you." I said clearly. Then all the fights made since, all the Yuki craze everything led back to him. My kitten. I was in love with the outcast. I would die for him and with him. Kyou laughed harshly.

"Don't mess with me, Haru. I'm going to die and no ones going to care. Not Yuki. Not Shigure. Tohru may for a moment, but Yuki will take care of her. And you won't. You'll find someone else to fight. I'm wothless. Nothing more then a toy to fuck." As he spoke I could almost hear Akito speaking through him.

"No Kyou, you're wrong. I'm nothing without you. You are my world. Without you I have no one to fight with. No one to argue with, and no one to love secretly." I had said it. It was in the open now and the distance between us seemed to close.

"Whhat?" He whispered as his eyes watered up more.

" I love you. I always have. I just never realized it. I love you, Kyou. Only you." My heart raced with a new fire. I was saying it. Admitting it.

"Don't fuck with me." He screamed.

"I'm not. Please don't jump, but if you do just know I'll be following." Kyou looked to the lake below and back to me. He let out a sob and for a moment I thought he was about to go over, but then he fell to his knees and cried. I ran over to him and pulled him into my arms. He sobbed into my shirt as I kissed his head tenderly. "I love you Kyou. Only you." He cried harder as I spoke softly to him.

"But I'm worthless. Trash. I lost my virginity to that monster for crying out loud. I'm not good enough for anyone. I'm not even brave enough to die." I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed his head once more.

"You're perfect for me, and you're not worthless. He didn't take it he stole it and in my mind that doesn't count." Kyou looked up at me his eyes red from crying.

"What do you mean?" I look at his confused face and put my hand softly on his cheek. Smooth I noted. Not a trace of stubble.

"I mean this." I move towards his face slowly giving him a chance to pull away, but his eyes close slowly as if waiting. Our lips meet gently and fire pulses through me. Our kiss grows deeper as I run my tounge across his lips. His mouth openes allowing me entrance. I explore his mouth with my tounge, the taste of spearmint with a small hint of cinnamon reaches me. I wanted more of this man. The stirring in my pants told me as much, but I knew I had to go slow.

Kyou moaned softly into my mouth as his fingers crept their way into my hair. I run my hand down his back and push it under his shirt. Soft heated skin reaches my touch. I'm melting into his touching on my scalp and he's moaning as I scratch lightly at his flesh. Our mouths are meeting with a firey passion now, crushing tounges colliding. I move to pull away,but he pulls me back in. "I don't want to go to fast for you." I whisper against his lips.

He pulls back and looks into my eyes. "You can't." He says with perfect clarity as he pulls me back to him. Our lips meet and my mind goes out the door. His body against mine, I yearn for more. I pull at his shirt and he allows me to remove it. Bruised, tanned flesh meets me. He pulls back and covers his body and I grab his arms and move them away. I kiss one of the bruises and then another. He relaxs alittle. I push him to the ground softly and run my hands up his sides.

A moan comes from him and causes a jump in my pants. "Haru." He says with a voice that sounds like heaven to me. I pull my shirt over my head and he looks at me lust in his eyes. He runs his hands over my chest as if hes noticing my body for the first time. A pink tongue slips over his lips. I gasp as his hands brush over my nipples. I lower my face into the crook of his neck and nip gently causeing him to bend into me. Our erections touch and I know he wants it to. I suck at his neck lightly ignoring the collar and its meaning. This moment was for Kyou.

I move one hand lower rubbing over his flesh with my fingertips. He moans and groans as I move down. Closer and closer. He whimpers and I nearly lose it. My hand meets the top of his pants and within a moment I have them unbuttoned and unzipped. He gasps as the air meets his now revealed erection. I look down and smile. I'm bigger. My hand brushes over the tip softly and he bites his lip.

I wrap my hand around him as he takes a deep breath. I work my hand up and down his shaft slowly. His face is so beautiful I notice, his cheeks tinted with red, his lips spread apart as his breath comes out in gasps, and his eyes half closed looking up at me through orange locks. His hand touches my hip then moves towards my zipper. I hold my breath as he unbuttons the button and pulls down the zipper. I sigh as my erection pops out of the tight pants.

"You're bigger then him." He says with a whimper.

"I'll try not to hurt you." I say softly. I release his erection as he pushes me back. I land on the ground and he stalks towards me like a cat towards its prey. His eyes shine with a fire that I haven't seen in awhile. He kneels between my legs and takes the head of my penis into his mouth. I gasp. His tounge rubs against me as he slids down my shaft. I'm throbbing and he was trained well it seems.

He pulls back up letting his teeth graze me ever so softly as his hand reach towards my sac. His hands touch me and I nearly explode as he takes me to the hilt. I can feel my eyes rolling into the back of my head as he continues sucking and touching. He pulls back and goes back down. I can feel my hips starting to rock and he goes with the flow. More squeezing by his hand and a harder suction with his mouth.

I'm so close I can feel it. "Kyou!" I scream as I'm pushed over the edge with one final suck. He takes all of me in as I shoot my load. He pulls back and swollows and looks at me with eyes that scream take me. I can feel my erection returning as I lay him down on the ground once more. I spread his legs and he closes his eyes.

"Tell me if I hurt you." He nods and bites his lip. I've decided that I like this look and would make him do this often. I suck on three of my fingers and the push one into him slowly. He gasps and I wait. He nods his head and I pull in and out a few times. Then I push in a second and begin stretching him open. Soon the third finger joins the others two and Kyou begins to moan.

"Are you ready?" I ask softly and he nods. I pull my fingers out slowly.

"Please Haru. Now." He begs and I melt. My erection is throbbing now. I pull his pants off completely and mine follow swiftly. I'm positioned between his legs and gulp as I place my head at his entrance. He clentchs and I whisper, "Relax love." He does slightly and I push foward slowly. His entrance squeezes me as I push foward. Heat and tightness engulf me. I clentched my teeth trying not to shove in completely.

"Haru." He gasps as I slid slowly into him. My breath catches and I groan. I push in more inch by inch until I'm completely in him. His body squeezes me and grab onto the grass beside his head.

"Are you ok?" I ask. He nods and pushes against me softly. I pull out slowly and push back in. He moans and wraps his arms around my neck. I speed up slightly, in and out in and out. Kyou's breath is in my ear as he pulls my head down to him. I pull back and kiss him. He opens his mouth to me and a battle of tongues begin. Heat engulfs us as I start slamming into his body.

"Haru!" He screams as I hit his spot. I aim for that spot once more and begin slamming into him. I put one hand upon his hip pulling him down as I push in. His eyes have closed and he screams in pleasure with every push. Sweat begins to form on our chest. I bend down and begin biting and sucking on his neck. He screams and pushes against my thrust. "I'm so close." He screams and I slam harder into that spot.

I begin to pulse as my climax comes closer. He screams and I slam. "I'm cumming!" He screams as I push my motuh against his. I can feel his semen hitting my chest as he comes, His body clentches tightly and I slam in once, twice.

"I;m cumming, Kyou!" I shoot my second load deep into his body. I thrust a few more times before collasping on top of him. He's breathing hard and I'm listening to his pulse racing. He runs his hand through my slick hair. I look up and see his face. Eyes closed, face red, and a smile on his lips. I push up onto my arms so that I can look down at him, "I love you." I whisper and kiss him softly.

"He'll never let us be." He said through gasps.

"We'll find a way." I say.

"I love you too." He says. I look down at him and smile.

"We should head back." I whisper. He nods and we stand. We grab our cloths and dress quickly, knowing that a shower awaited us back home. I hold out my hand to him and he takes it. While we walk back I begin to wonder how Shigure took the news.

So likey its longer and a lemon! Yay me.


End file.
